Scott
Scott , labeled The Devious One, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. He was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. He was the winner of Total Drama World Tour Do Over and was a member of Team Gloom N Doom. He does not return for Total Drama All Stars Do Over. He does, however, return in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of the Farmers with his travel partner, Rodney. Scottsquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg Biography Sneaky and manipulative, Scott is the ultimate schemer. He's not above playing dirty, even sabotaging his own team, if it benefits him in the long run. Despite being a sinister, demon-like, hated, player..... nevermind, he's just that evil. Having little positivity in him, Scott has very little sympathy for others. This is because he feels cheated in life. Scott reads magazines all day depicting the rich spoils that people born in upper classes get to live in every day. Why wasn't he? Scott loves his life on the farm but often reflects on how it could be better. Perhaps mud wrestling with pigs all day has helped Scott be the dirty person he is today. Deep down, he has a heart, but it's thickly layered in defensive tissue, unable to be clipped free by anyone who's willing to take him lightly. Scott wants to win the million so he can make his "Pappy" proud. His dad is in the army, while his mom works at a crummy trailer restaurant on the highway side. Scott is usually in charge of the farm, and without a father figure by his side as often as he should be, Scott gets into a lot of trouble. Scott plans to bring that chaos to the show and see what kind of mischief and mayhem he can cause. He's NOT looking for romance, only the million, and of course, the look on people's faces as he thrashes them aside. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Scott arrived knowing that he'd be diabolical. He revealed that he didn't care much for the game as he did messing with people. His strategy was at first to win every challenge. After his team, the Killer Bass hit the ground running, he became bored. Scott started to plot his own team's downfall so the other teams would gain a false sense of security. In Dodgebrawl he purposely took out his own teammates, such as B, who instantly became suspicious. After Dawn read B's suspicions, she too became aware of Scott's ploy. He misled Sadie and Katie from their teams in The Sucky Outdoors and attempted to thwart his team by scaring them in Phobia Factor. Dawn eventually confronted him and ratted on him. His team respectfully voted him off. It was then that Scott realized that he wouldn't get away with winning so easily. He swore to amp up his game later on. Dawn saw him off the show, being highly intrigued by his personality and why he is the way he is. They almost swap phone numbers. In the finale, Scott roots for Zoey because she's shot someone with a bow and arrow. In the TDIDO special, Scott is asked by Dawn to team up with her, Mike, and Zoey in the Race for the Case. Scott agrees, but reluctantly. Later, he ditches them for the case, but later gets caught up in a final crash. He qualifies for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Scott kicked off the season by kicking Cameron off a bus. He was placed on the Screaming Gaffers. Scott instantly became a target amongst his team, who swore to keep an eye on him. Shin, Zoey, Mike, B, and Dawn all concurred that Scott couldn't be trusted. Scott tells the audience that he indeed will try his old tactic again, thinking it will work this season because of the significantly less amount of players. In Riot On Set, Vanessa made a deal with Scott that he'd sabotage his team while she helped, in order to aid the two in their separate plans. Scott agreed. Later, Dawn and Cameron saved Scott's life in Haters Of The Lost Ark. They made a deal that if they saved him, he'd stop throwing challenges. Scott is forced to agree. Eventually, team captain Shin declares that if they lose one more time, Scott goes, even though Scott has been tame for a few episodes. Scott makes his new plan to be his team's MVP, so that when they lose, they will NOT vote for him. He eventually comes through and helps his team enter a winning streak, thinking he's accomplished his strategy. In Buns Of Steel, Cameron gets injured while Scott is helping him over a wall, leaving his team to suspect him of intentionally placing him in harm's way. Crazily enough, once his team loses again in Full Metal Drama, after Vanessa back stabs him and frames him for throwing the game again, Scott is ousted by order of Shin. He votes for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Scott has a blog war against Dawn, who is teased by his father when he hears him Facetiming Dawn. Scott later joins the cast in hijacking a bus to Orpha Studios. Scott is prohibited from driving thanks to Courtney and Duncan. He stays in the wreckage and is rescued by Mel. He makes it into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total World Tour Do-Over Scott was placed on Team Gloom N Doom at the start. He and Dawn picked up their slight rivalry from last season, but would occasionally flirt along the way. Leshawna and Scott would bicker often because she believed Scott couldn't be trusted, which haunted Scott a lot since he wanted to be trusted this season. Scott helped his team win the challenge in Japan gaining Abigail's respect. Noah was reluctant to trust him all the way. Scott eventually gained his team's trust in the Amazon after Leshawna's elimination. Scott befriended Geoff later on. When Nathaniel was transferred to his team, Scott showed a lot of disdain and often bullied Nat. When Alejandro joined in I See London..., Scott cut Nat slack. In The Ex-Files, Scott made a deal with Team Pickle. He made an alliance with Izzy, Beth, Lightning, Dawn, and Owen. His alliance made it far by protecting each and every member. Scott befriended Noah in Sweden Sour. Scott made it to the merge in Is This Rio Life? and continued his alliance with Nathaniel as an addition. In Russian Away, Scott had to immitate Dawn, earning her approval for the challenge. Brick impersonated Mel and kissed Scott forcefully. Later on, Dawn and Scott hooked up in Niagara Brawls after the wedding challenge. They tried keeping it a secret, but it was far too obvious and resulted in Dawn's elimination, which ruined the alliance. Courtney stole Beth, Lightning, and Nathaniel from him, taking over the alliance. Scott made it to the final four with Mel, Beth, and Courtney, where he strategized to win the finale once and for all. When he faced off against Beth and Courtney after befriending them, he had a hard time fighting to the million. After Courtney tried swapping sacrificial dummies, Scott swapped back and won Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama All Stars Do Over Scott appears as a hallucination during Seek And Ye Shall Lie, as that episode parallels the canon universe, where he appears and argues with Jo and Harold, surprised at their relationship, as they are surprised with his canon relationship with Courtney. In The Final Wreckening, the REAL Scott guards the million from the finalists along with Dawn and Dj. Scott closes off the fourth season as he, Dj, and Dawn, soar away from Wawanakwa on a jetpack. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Scott has yet to outrank Harold and Bridgette. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Scott has yet to outrank Mike and Zoey. *Scott has, at some point, outranked everyone from the first generation of original characters. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Scott has competed against, he has yet to outrank Amy and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Scott has competed against, he has yet to outrank Adam, Cheyenne, Giselle and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Scott has yet to outrank Tammy, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery ScottRainofTerror.png Scottevilpoint.png ScottFoodFright.png Scottglare.png Tdri_scott_174x252.png ScottSitting.png Scottscared.png Scottrelieved.png Trivia *Scott has sung in a total of fifteen songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Blame Game, I'm A Loser, Secrets, Hitch A Ride, Get Me Out, Man Man Chi, Wake Up, Condor, This Is How We Will End It, I'm Gonna Make It, Who You Gonna Root For?, Versus. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:Finalists Category:TDRRDO Contestants